Trade Mistakes
by KlaineRooter1992
Summary: why is Sebastian so smug? Will Kurt and Blaine's relationship withstand through impossible hurdles?
1. ANNIVERSARY

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

A black Escalade comes to a slow stop in front of a large manor. A large black Victorian gate stands 12 feet tall with the words "Anderson Residence" welded across the gate. A well groomed teenage dream with black hair and hazel brown eyes looks out of the window and stares deep into the house.

"Will I see you later tonight?" a flirty smile shows on the pale blue eyed teen as he asks his boyfriend.

"Of course Kurt, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world" an affectionate smile grows as Blaine reaches his hand out to grab Kurt's, "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Not till tonight sweetie, I promise!" Kurt smiles and unlocks the doors of his Escalade.

Today is Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary and Kurt is going all out to have a very special evening with the boy he loves. As soon as Blaine enters his house, he quickly grabs his phone and sees that his boyfriend is calling him already.

"Hey babe, miss me already?" Blaine asks.

"You are so full of it, but yes" Kurt chuckles, "tonight's theme is A Night of Firsts! So wear your Warblers uniform."

"A strange outfit to request but sure, boxers or briefs?" Blaine smiles

"Neither! I know you won't be using either for long" Kurt teases.

"You are such a tease. But maybe I'll just surprise you" Blaine smirks, "I'll see you later tonight babe. Love you" he puts his phone down and runs to his room to get ready.

Kurt steps out of his shower and starts his moisturizing regimen to make sure his face is as beautiful as it ever will be for tonight. Kurt looks through his closet to find his familiar navy blue suit that he wore the day he spied on the Warblers. Finn knocks on the door and opens it.

"Kurt? Hey man I need some help!" Finn asks with his head peeping through a small opening of the door.

"Finn, I told you already. If you don't know how to make a roast, don't make a roast. Rachel is vegan anyway, she doesn't eat meat" answers Kurt.

Finn storms off pissed. He had already bought all the ingredients and he just remembered Rachel is VEGAN.

"This is going to be a very fun night" Kurt says to himself.

Blaine stares into his mirror and makes various sultry faces. He fixes his hair to perfection and looks over his perfume rack. He grabs Kurt's favorite scent, the limited edition first release of Versace for men, and sprayed it on his wrists and neck. He looks in his closet and grabs a random uniform and puts it on.

"Boxers or Briefs?" Blaine stares into his closet "Screw it! I'll go commando."

Blaine walks toward his bedside table and picks up his things. He steps out of his room and is greeted by the smell of roast beef and baked potatoes. "Looks like someone has a little free time on their hands, I better get out of here before I get forced to join the family dinner." Blaine rushes out the door and sees a familiar sight by the gate. He smiles as he runs toward his boyfriend's Escalade. As he steps into the vehicle, his phone rings.

"Hello?" Blaine answers.

"Hey cutie, I was wondering if you were free tonight, wanna go out for some drinks?" the familiar voice had an annoying but seductive tone.

"Hey Sebastian" Blaine replies while Kurt rolls his eyes in distaste, "I'm sorry but I'm not available. Today is Kurt's and I's first year anniversary. He has an exceptionally romantic evening planned."

"Ok, well maybe another time then. Say hi to him for me. _Ciao!_" Sebastian hangs up.

"What did the mere-cat want?" Kurt asks with such sass in his voice.

"He says Hi. And he wanted to know if I was available for drinks tonight." Blaine smirks.

"What part of you have a boyfriend does he not understand! He is so frustrat-" Blaine interrupts his boyfriend's rant by planting a large moist smooch on him.

"Would you stop? It's a wonderful day out and it's our anniversary. We shouldn't let anything ruin it" Blaine tells Kurt slowly as he caresses his boyfriends face.

"You're right. There is nothing that can ruin this night. Nothing" Kurt smiles.

Kurt shifts the gear to D and slowly drives away from Anderson Manor. The entire ride consisted of silence with simultaneous glances from either boy. Suddenly, Kurt's phone rings through the wireless function on his car. Kurt sees the name of the caller on the screen and answers the call. A vivacious female voice rings out through the speakers.

"Hey beau" Mercedes says playfully.

"_Hey Mercedes!"_ the boys chimed together.

"I just wanted to call you fellas to greet you Happy Anniversary" she replies.

"Thanks cedes! He has no idea what will happen so I should let you go before you spill anything" Kurt rushes.

"Ok, I'll talk to you guys soon" the phone clicks.

Blaine turns to his boyfriend and admires the subtle grace and beauty emanating from him. He just can't figure out what he has done to deserve such a catch. Blaine lifts his hand up and caresses Kurt's face and smiles in content. This was going to be a wonderful night.

NOTE: I would like to thank samalamb100 for the title idea, i know that chapter one might be a little dry but it gets better i promise. give it a chance and please help me get my writing better through reviews and PM's :D


	2. NIGHT OF FIRSTS

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing!

CHAPTER 2

Blaine looks out of the window and sees a familiar large brown building with a flagpole emblazoned with a capital cursive D in red with a black background. This was Dalton Academy; Kurt brought him to their old school. Kurt turns off the vehicle and smiles at Blaine. He gestures his boyfriend to get off the car and follow him. Kurt, now hand in hand with Blaine walks up to the doors of Dalton.

"Kurt, it's after hours. The only people here now would be-" Blaine is interrupted by the door opening and sees two boys dressed in the Dalton Academy uniforms.

"Hey Blainey" the blonde boy chimes, "Kurt asked us to man the door for your arrival. Please enter through the looking glass and enter Wonderland."

"Good grief Jeff" the brunette interrupts, "why does everything have to be so theatrical with you."

"Can we focus please Nick?" Jeff replies, "This is about Kurt and Blaine. There is plenty of time to discuss this after!"

"Fine!" Nick folds, "Please enjoy your night."

Nick and Jeff grab each door of the large building and reveal a long pathway created by a blood red carpet with candles on both sides to light the way. On the carpet are petals of white roses. Blaine looks at Kurt and squeezes his hand. The boys now follow the path and end up at the Warbler Hall. Blaine sports a look of confusion and looks to Kurt for an explanation.

"Tonight is a Night of Firsts Blaine." Kurt begins, "This is the very spot that I heard your voice in song for the first time. The first time you smiled at me when you were singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. When you flirtatiously smirked when you said the lyrics _let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. _And most of all, it is in this very spot that I knew I loved you and I wanted you."

"I don't know what to say." Blaine tears up as he replies, "this is so romantic."

"You ain't seen nothing yet" Kurt smiles.

The boys continue to the Dalton cafeteria. They see only one table and decide to take a seat. Blaine stays silent for a moment and lights up as he realizes what happened on this table.

"Let me guess" Blaine starts, "This is when you asked me if I was gay and I said yes. You were happy to find out I played for the same team and fell in love with me even more. Am I right?"

"So you do remember. Well let's continue on shall we?" Kurt replies.

The boys continue on the red carpet's path and end up at the Dalton lounge with two sofas facing each other with a rectangular coffee table in the middle. At the north wall is a large fireplace. Both boys look at each other and smile.

"Our first duet" Blaine chokes as he speaks, "We sang Baby, It's Cold Outside. We were amazing by the way. I knew from that moment on that I need to sing most songs with you because I found out our voices work very well together."

Kurt nods and extends his hand. Blaine takes his boyfriend's hand and continues the tour. As they continue along the path they find themselves making a large U-turn till they make it back to the Warbler Conference hall. Blaine opens the door and sees a table with glue and rhinestones and glitter. Blaine smiles and looks at Kurt.

"Our first kiss" Blaine speaks, "My hands were very clammy. My heart was beating at an incredibly fast rate and I didn't know what would happen when I leaned in. I am very glad I went for it though; cuz now I have you."

"One last stop Blaine" Kurt replies.

Kurt and Blaine make it back to the doors to find Nick and Jeff playing Truth or Dare. To avoid disturbing them, they stand by the wall and watch their game closely.

"Ok, your turn Nick, Truth or Dare?" Jeff asks.

"Dare" Nick answers.

"I dare you to kiss me right here, right now. Where no one is around to know" Jeff smiles.

"I'm not gay though Jeff. I don't care if there is no one around" Nick spits back.

"You said "Dare" which means you have to do it" Jeff teases annoyingly.

"I hate you. As long as no one finds out" Nick closes his eyes and leans in closer to Jeff. Soon, the two boys' lips meet and are full on making out. They continue this for a while until they hear someone clearing their throat. Nicks pulls away and spits in disgust to mask what just happened and the fact that he slightly enjoyed it. Nick and Jeff turn to see Kurt and Blaine looking at them with both their arms crossed.

"So this is what you two do in your spare time" Blaine laughs.

"We're not one to judge Blaine. We do the exact same thing on our spare time too." Kurt smiles, "Please, don't let us interrupt you. We are going to the last stop so you can lock up and ummm proceed. Thanks for everything guys, see you around."

Nick and Jeff nods silently in embarrassment and gets up to close the doors. Kurt and Blaine return to the car just as the doors close behind them. Kurt starts the car and slowly pulls out of the Dalton Academy parking lot and makes his way to the final stop of the night. Blaine looks out at the route Kurt is taking and realizes why it was so familiar to him. This was the way to his house. Blaine, now more than ever, is completely confused. Their last stop was Anderson Manor.

"Kurt?" Blaine speaks up, "I'm a little confused."

"Oh dear sweetie. You have to be a lot confused on you are on a date with me" Kurt winks and laughs.

"You know what I mean. What are we doing going to my house?" Blaine asks.

"The final stop silly, you will see. I promise" Kurt answers.

Just as they reach the large black gate of the manor, a tall skinny mere-cat looking brunette stands in front of the gate. Blaine's eyes widen as he looks to see Kurt's face explode to a bright red. He can't believe the audacity this boy has; to show up during him and Kurt's anniversary dinner. Kurt parks the car and rushes out to confront him. Blaine rushes to try and control his pissed off boyfriend.

"What is your problem?" Kurt screams, "Why can't you understand that Blaine has a boyfriend and that he is not interested. Were you dropped on your head as a child or are you just that stupid. We are supposed to have the most romantic night of out teenage lives and you have the audacity to waltz right over here and disrupt it? How selfishly inconsiderate; I could just run you over with my car!"

"Relax gay-face. Plus, what do you know about me or my life?" Sebastian screams in return, "you know nothing about me and you feel the need to judge and label me? You have no idea how lucky you are. To have as great a guy like Blaine in your life, to have a stepbrother who knows who you are and accepts you in spite of that, and parents who don't condemn your lifestyle choice. Before you start running people over, you should take a good look at your life and realize that I am not the worst thing you should be worrying about constantly."

"Like I give a damn about your family life and what you go through. Why don't I play the world's smallest violin for you" Kurt continues, "I am so sick and tired of you trying to break me and Blaine up just for your personal gain. Is it because you are so angry and bitter in life that you feel the need to bring down everyone else that is happy around you? Grow up and smell the coffee Sebastian, there is nothing cool or mature about what you are doing. Blaine and I love each other and you need to accept that. As long as I am in the picture, you will never have Blaine because there is nothing in the world that would ever make me let go of Blaine."

"I'm never going to give up and you need to accept that. You think your life is so hard? You wouldn't last a day in my shoes." Sebastian screams back.

"Quit whining and just find another fifty year-old creep to have a One Night Stand with again." Kurt yells in disgust.

"**IF I COULD SWITCH LIVES WITH YOU FOR A DAY, I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU THAT WHAT YOU GO THROUGH PALES IN COMPARISON TO WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH!" **the two boys scream together in unison.

Sebastian storms off as Kurt falls into Blaine's arms weeping. Blaine lays his hands on Kurt's temple and shushes him to try and comfort Kurt. This night definitely could have gone a lot better. Blaine leads Kurt to his room and lays Kurt on the bed. As Blaine changes to his pajamas, he hears Kurt speak out loud.

"Your room is the final stop to our tour" Kurt speaks up as Blaine turns around to hear the explanation, "it was in this room on this very bed that we lost our V-cards to each other together. It was magical and I will never forget it. I love you so much Blaine and I will never let you go."

Blaine walks over to the bed and plants a long kiss on Kurt, "I love you. And I will never do anything to make you let go."

Blaine lays down beside Kurt and both boys fell asleep in each other's arms that night

NOTE: how did you guys like the Anniversary idea? please comment reviews and PM's i wanna know if i should put up chapter 3.


	3. THE MORNING AFTER

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

CHAPTER 3

The morning light peeks through the window and shines on Kurt's eyes. Kurt feels two warm hands wrapped around him and smiles. He turns around to wake his boyfriend when…..

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kurt screams at the sight of a hairy 2000 pound biker naked in his bed, "Who the hell are you? And why are you naked in my bed? Where's Blaine? What did you do with him?"

"Whoa whoa whoa baby, just calm down" the biker replies, "I'm sure that Blaine kid is waking up next to his boyfriend, the kid you said you argued with last night. So what do you say we go for round 2?"

"NO!" Kurt leaps off the bed and runs to the bathroom, "AAAAAHHHHH OH MY GOD! I'm MERE-CAT. How did this happen. Why am I Sebastian? This has got to be a dream. That's it; a dream."

"Bastian? You ok in there?" the biker hollers.

"Don't call me that! My name is Kurt Hummel" the teen screams.

"That's not the name I screamed out last night when I finished hehe" the biker smirks.

"EEEWWWWW I need to leave, like right now!" Kurt puts on the warbler uniform he found on the bathroom floor and heads to Dalton for a much needed shower.

Sebastian wakes up to the sound the shower running. He gets up and enters the bathroom as nature was calling.

"Hey babe, I had a lot of fun last night. We should try those positions out more often" the boy smiles.

The shower curtain opens and Blaine's wet naked untrimmed chiseled chest is revealed, "What are you talking about? Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Holy Shit!" Sebastian leaps in surprise, "What are you doing in there? Why are you naked? Where am I?"

"You're weird when you're hung-over" Blaine closes the curtain and continues on with his shower.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! WTF!" Sebastian shrieks in pain, "I'm GAY-FACE!"

"That's funny, isn't that what Sebastian calls you Kurt?" Blaine chuckles.

"How the hell did this happen? One minute I'm scoring with this really hot burley daddy and now, I'm gay face in Blaine's room" Sebastian thought to himself, "Well, since it's unfortunate for me to look like this, Blaine is the silver lining. And I assume that since I'm gay face, he is waking up to that biker by now hahahaha serves him right. Maybe I can go one round with Blaine in the shower."

Blaine opens the curtain once again and looks at Sebastian, "It's getting lonely in here. You gonna join me or what?" Sebastian smiles and strips down till he's bare, "Make me squeal Blaine."

Sebastian enters the shower and takes a moment to admire Blaine's physique. Sebastian puts his hand on Blaine's face and leans in to kiss him. Blaine moans as Sebastian uses his warm tongue to explore every inch of Blaine's mouth. A few minutes pass and the two boys are now fencing with the tongues fighting for dominance. Blaine is the first to yield and puts his hand around Sebastian's waist. He pulls him closer and feels Sebastian's, or I guess it would be Kurt's, manhood pressing right up against his. Sebastian moans as Blaine wraps his hand around Sebastian's shaft. He breaks off the kiss and whispers, "How bad do you want my lips on your cock right now?" Blaine whimpers in reply and pushes Sebastian's head down to get him on his knees. Sebastian rubs on Blaine's shaft to get him started and eventually wraps his lips around it. Blaine moans as he enters the world of pleasure that only a mouth on a shaft can help you feel. Sebastian is going wild thinking about how amazing it is to actually see Blaine naked let alone have his dick in his mouth. "Oh God, Kurt, you do that so well! Faster, suck on it faster" Blaine begs. Sebastian quickens his pace and strokes plays with Blaine's balls while he does so. Sebastian continues sucking until he feels Blaine's balls tighten and notices Blaine's breathing get heavier. "Oh God, baby, I'm gonna ah ah ah ah ah-" Blaine explodes his man juice all into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallows every drop of it and tries his best not to waste a single drop. "Oh my word, Kurt, you have always said you would never do anything in the bathroom with me. What changed your mind? Not that I'm complaining because that was pretty damn fantastic" Blaine asks looking confused. "I just realized that I have such a wonderful and sexy boyfriend with me and it would be a waste not to have as much fun with him as I can!" Sebastian answers with a sly tone.

"Well regardless, we have to get to school but I promise you that I will return the favor tonight" Blaine turns off the water and grabs two towels for both of them to dry off with. Blaine walks out of the bathroom with a smile from ear to ear, but little did he know that his real boyfriend was driving down the highway at 120 miles an hour trying to get to Dalton to find some answers.

"What the hell is going on? I was falling asleep in Blaine's room in one minute and the next thing you know I'm being groped by a biker" Kurt mumbles, "I can't believe I have to drive his car. I want my Escalade not this stupid Camaro. Yellow is so not my color. But wait, if I'm Mere cat, then that means he must be me! And that means he would've woken up to Blaine by his side. If I find out that he did anything with Blaine I will kill him."

Kurt enters the familiar halls of Dalton and searches every room and every corridor until he finds the person he is looking for. He grabbed Nick and dragged him into the nearest janitor's closet. Kurt pulls on the little string connected to the light bulb hanging above them and whispers, "Nick I need your help!"

"I already told you Sebastian. I'm not gay so I'm not gonna suck you off. Furthermore, I happen to be rooting for Kurt and Blaine so I'm not gonna help you break that up!" Nick speaks up.

"OK, I appreciate you rooting for Blaine and me but I need to explain. For some reason, I don't know how, I wake up this morning looking like; this. I promise you I am Kurt but I'm in this stupid gross body. I need your help pleaseeee" Kurt begs.

"Wait what? First of all, that's impossible. Second of all, let's say I believe you, how do I know you aren't lying to me" Nick asks.

"Because only I or Blaine would know what happened last night when you were playing TRUTH or DARE with Jeff. Which by the way, I have still kept secret" Kurt replies.

"Oh My God? What the hell happened, Kurt?" Nick screams.

"Help me get dressed and showered and ready first. We are taking a field trip to a little place I call the Anderson Manor. We'll start there" and with that, Kurt and Nick ran up to the Nick's dorm in hopes to find the answers Kurt needs to get everything back to normal.


	4. CONFIDANTES

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

CHAPTER 4

"Kurt, err Sebas- umm what the hell do I call you?" Nick asks irritated.

"Just so people don't find it odd, just call me Sebastian; as much as I hate him I have to be him for now" Kurt replies angrily.

"I have a question. Kind of an awkward question though" Nick starts, "what does a dick feel like or taste like?"

"Oh dear, Nick are you-" Kurt is interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Jeff walks in and leaps on Nick playfully, "wanna make out again haha."

"Ummm do you guys want me to leave you alone?" Kurt interrupts the two boys.

Jeff leaps off the bed and is surprised by the sight of who just spoke, "What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to turn Nick cuz I swear to Go-" Jeff is interrupted by the door opening again.

"Hey Nick, hey Jeff" Kurt shrieks as Blaine and Sebastian walk into Nick's dorm.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt shrieks at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Oh hey Mere cat" Sebastian smiles slyly, "how has your day been?"

"Oh you are sooo enjoying this aren't you?" Kurt glares at Sebastian.

Nick gasps as the situation dawns on him. Jeff raises his eyebrow in confusion realizing he's missing something. Blaine smiles and wraps his hand around Sebastian's waist and kisses him on the cheek. Nick shifts his head to look at Kurt and sees his fists clenched.

"I was just here to thank you guys again for last night. The Anniversary evening you guys all prepared for me was extremely sweet and romantic" Blaine explains, "And I came to talk to Sebastian."

"Me? Why me?" Kurt asks

"Yeah, why do you wanna talk to him? He's boring and annoying and stuff" Sebastian adds on.

"It's ok babe, I just wanna talk to him" Blaine whispers.

Blaine and Kurt step outside while Nick and Jeff are whispering to each other.

"You have to trust me on this, Kurt is Sebastian and Sebastian is Kurt" Nick whispers, "that means that boy right there is Sebastian."

"How do you know though?" Jeff asks.

"I bet you he doesn't know anything about TRUTH or DARE last night" Nick answers.

"Say Kurt, what happened with TRUTH or DARE last night?" Jeff asks.

"Ummm it's really all a blur I can't seem to remember much" Sebastian replies trying to cover himself.

Meanwhile Blaine is chewing Sebastian out in the hall.

"You need to stop flirting with me around Kurt, you need to realize that I love him, you need to accept that you calling me sex on a stick will not make me leave Kurt and most of all you need to understand that you going to my house uninvited is very inappropriate and you should never do that ever again" Blaine yells with a stern expression.

Kurt is touched by Blaine's commitment to their relationship and begins to cry. He can't believe Blaine said all those things and that's when it dawned on him. He told Sebastian that night that he wanted to switch lives. This is his own doing and he needs to fix it if he wants to ever be with Blaine again. The door opens as Sebastian walks out of the dorm and sees the sight of Kurt whimpering. A large smile grows from ear to ear as bliss begins to take him over. He walks over to Blaine and kisses him right on the lips with tongue.

"Well Sebastian, we need to get going. _Ciao" _Sebastian smiles as he grabs on to Blaine's hands.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt screams.

Blaine and Sebastian stop dead in their tracks with widened eyes and slowly turn around to see what just happened.

"I'm sorry Kurt but given our current situation I will not allow you to do any more harm to my relationship with Blaine" Kurt turns to Blaine, "you noticed it didn't you? How all of a sudden Kurt's personality just changed? How he is all of a sudden this big confident horn dog? You notice that I'm not annoying you at all this week? It's all beca-"

"Hold it right there Mere cat" Sebastian screams, "I won't let you poison my relationship with lies and deceit. Blaine and I are happier now and you need to accept that. Let's go babe."

Kurt is devastated at what just happened and ran back into the dorm. He grabs his keys and rushes to the parking lot. If he needed answers, he is going to need to start from the source. He needs to visit the Smythe Household.

Finding the Smythe house wasn't difficult since Kurt brought Nick and Jeff with him. Along the way, Kurt was really silent while Nick and Jeff sang along to every song that popped on the radio. The car starts to slow down as Kurt got closer to his destination. A fairly sized beige house stood with a Gregorian feel to it. What stood out the most is the statues. There tons of little angel statues and tall large archangel looking statues as well. The first sight of life Kurt spotted was a gardener trimming the bushes and watering the plants. Then he saw a maid walk out the back door with the trash. She was in a black and white traditional maid's uniform. Kurt parks the car and makes his way into the house. He is first greeted by Mrs. Smythe; she seemed nice but kinda shady too. She was dressed in a tight white skirt with a yellow blouse with the top two buttons undone to reveal a large jade necklace. Her lips were blood red and she had a lot of foundation on. Kurt wanted to laugh but held it in.

"My baby" Mrs. Smythe spoke up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "How was school today? Did you meet any cute girls? Did they throw themselves at you?"

Kurt thought to himself, "_OMG, does she not know that Sebastian is gay?"_

"School was great mother; classes were fun and tons of girls were practically bending backwards to my every whim" Kurt answers trying to sound as straight as he can.

"That is wonderful to hear darling" she replies, "Your father awaits you in his boudoir."

Kurt tries to navigate through the massive household and finds a room with a plaque on the door that says Atty. Arthur Smythe. Kurt thought to himself, "_This must be it. Here goes."_ Kurt knocks on the door twice and hears his Mr. Smythe say come in. He opens the door and all he could see were books. The books were on the table, on the floor, on shelves and on actual bookcases. There sat behind the table a stocky tan man with his brown hair combed to the back and wore an exceptionally beautiful Versace suit.

"Sit down Sebastian" the man said gruffly.

Kurt sits down on one of the chairs facing the table and waited for the man to speak up again.

"How's this disease of yours? Is it over yet? Or do we need another long talk about the foolishness that is homosexuality" Mr. Smythe's words stung like a thousand needles slowly penetrating Kurt's heart one by one.

"I'm trying all I can to fix it Father, I won't disappoint you" Kurt answers with little to no power in his voice.

"Good. If you don't fix that soon, I will be forced to send you to military school; I'm sure they now a thing or two about straightening out fudge packers" again, the words stung, "you may go."

The moment Kurt left the room he ran searching for Sebastian's room. When he found it, he ran inside and began to weep. Nick and Jeff had been in the room for a while and rushed to Kurt's side.

"He's an only child and his parents are not supportive of anything whatsoever" Kurt speaks with sobs in between each word, "His dad pretty much hates him and his mom is so scared to do anything about it that she pretends everything is normal. I could never survive in a house like this. His dad just threatened to send him to military school. And he said homosexuality is a disease. No wonder Sebastian is so promiscuous. He never got the affection from his parents that he deserved as a child and now he's hoarding all the love he can muster up by any means necessary. If there is one thing I am sure of, I am not going to be stuck living his life. That man outside is his father, he should step up to him. I am not going to fix his life for him. Search the room for any kind of weird voodoo black magic stuff."

As Kurt, Nick, and Jeff search Sebastian's room, Kurt and Blaine are in Blaine's room.


	5. A MILE IN MY SHOES

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

CHAPTER 5

Sebastian and Blaine lay side by side shirtless on Blaine's bed. Sebastian offered that they take a break after a long day of school and just cuddle in Blaine's room. Blaine, crazy about his boyfriend, obliges.

"Hey, let's do something crazy. Something spontaneous, something fun, what do you say?" Sebastian asks Blaine while he rubs circles around Blaine's bare chest.

"Like what?" Blaine asks.

"Let's do it somewhere out in public" Sebastian smirks.

"Like in a restroom or park? Or movie theatre?" Blaine asks shocked.

"I like the way you think baby" Sebastian replies sounding excited.

"What has gotten into you?" Blaine leaps off the bed, "First the shower sex, then making out in front of people, then getting very touchy when we were in Dalton, and now this? This isn't like you. This isn't the Kurt I know and love. If anything this is the kind of things Sebastian would be suggesting. If I wanted to do all those things I would have just dated him."

"Then why don't you?" Sebastian screams with evil intentions in his mind.

"What?" Blaine asks in complete disarray.

"You clearly like him better than me? He's much hotter than me, he sings better and he's probably better in bed. I don't know why you're putting up with me. You should just dump me and go for Sebastian." Sebastian continues.

Blaine now approaches Sebastian with tears in his eyes, "I told you I loved you and that I would never let you go. Why are you talking like this? Don't you love me? I would give up the world for you and all that I am. I love you with my heart and soul and I would never let anyone change that. Not Sebastian, not my family and as sure as hell I won't let you drop me like that. I will fight for us even when you give up. If you feel you aren't strong enough to withstand the pressures of our relationship then I will just have to have enough strength for the both of us. I love you Kurt and I will never let you go."

Blaine hugs Sebastian and cries his eyes out. Sebastian is stunned at what he just heard. He has never heard anyone say that sort of things to him albeit the message was for Kurt. He has never seen love like this in reality. Sebastian thinks to himself, _if gay face thinks that I'm going to give Blaine back because they "love" each other so much he's got another thing coming. Now more than ever, I want Blaine all to myself._

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said what I said. Let's just go take a shower and wash all the sadness away. We can go to a football game or something" Sebastian smiles sincerely.

"You have never showed any interest in going to sports with me but ok" Blaine answers.

Suddenly Sebastian's phone rings and it was Sam calling.

"Hey Kurt I have a favor to ask you" the blonde teen said.

"Oh hey Sam, sure, what do you need?" Sebastian answered.

"Well I don't know if Blaine told you yet but the Warblers and the New Directions are having a sing off two weeks from today as a fundraiser and Blaine said he would sing a solo as well as a duet with you and Rachel. I know that you're gonna want to do a solo and a duet with Blaine and probably Rachel too" Sam continued.

"That sounds fine" Sebastian answered.

"Well I was going through the set list and Blaine wanted to sing I Finally Found Someone with you and I know it's a Barbara song, is that cool?" Sam asks.

"Of course, all I ever sing is you know girl songs and high pitched songs" Sebastian answered trying to sound like how Kurt would answer it but evidently failed.

"Ok? Umm also Rachel wanted to sing Don't Rain on My Parade/I'm the Greatest Star mashup with you" Sam continued.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Sebastian frowned at the idea of having to sing such high notes the entire time.

"And if it's not too much to ask I kind of have a special request for your solo. It's just that we want to showcase all of our talents to the best potential and what other way to do it than to have you perform your solo duet performance from the Musical "Victor/Victoria" Le Jazz Hot" Sam asked.

"Sure why not" Sebastian answered practically weeping.

"Cool well I'll see you in Glee Club then thanks a million" Sam said and hung up the phone.

"Are you gonna join me or not? I'm getting tired of scrubbing my body with my own hands" Blaine yelled teasingly from the bathroom.

Meanwhile Kurt, Nick and Jeff are still searching Sebastian's room. Kurt looks under the bed and screams at the top of his lungs.

"Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg, there are about a thousand used condoms just bunched up like a fricking mountain under there" Kurt freaks out.

"Sick" Nick says opens the bathroom door, "Maybe he hid something in here."

"I still don't understand how you guys switched bodies. It all seems so farfetched" Jeff comments.

"You think I like the situation I'm in? Sebastian is probably off having his way with my boyfriend right now and I don't exactly know if that counts as cheating" Kurt yells as he starts to cry.

"Don't worry Kurt" Nick approaches him and looks at Jeff, "nice going dumbass."

Jeff merely raises his shoulders, shrugs Nick off and continues to look around. Jeff approaches Sebastian's computer and opens up the internet browser. He goes on Google and types in "out of body experiences" on the search bar and hit search.

"Hey guys, you might wanna see this" Jeff calls out.

"It says here that on one night every 100 years the 6 planetary bodies closest to the sun will align and cause a rift between the dimensions of reality and fantasy. Several reports show here that every 100 years, two humans who have the utmost loathe for each other always seem to meet before the night is over and wish to switch lives. It says here that if they do not settle a permanent appeasement they will forever be switched. Sounds like some very major hocus pocus here but it kind of does make sense" Jeff concludes.

"So I have to make peace with Sebastian? The scum who tried to break me and Blaine up? I don't think so" Kurt yells.

"Fair enough" Nick gets up, "get used to living in this house and seeing Blaine repeatedly make out with Sebastian in your body."

"I need to get back to my body, not only do I need to get back with Blaine but also the Warbler-Directions fundraiser is coming up and I don't know what keys Sebastian sings in and I'm sure as hell confident he doesn't know how to sing in countertenor" Kurt states.

"Then it's decided" Nick and Jeff said in unison, "Operation: Make Kurt and Sebastian Friends is a go!"


	6. PLANNING

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

CHAPTER 6

Kurt stares blankly at the phone. Nick and Jeff are on the bed, waiting for Kurt to move.

"Are you going to call them or not?" Jeff finally speaks in irritation.

"I don't want to. How lame does a slumber party sound like in our age?" Kurt spits back.

"Not that lame when you are talking to 3 gays and 2 best friends with homosexual tendencies haha" Jeff speaks back.

"Would you stop with that? We are not gay for each other Jeff!" Nick yells.

"Sure, we'll see what happens at the slumber party" Jeff smiles.

"If there will be a slumber party to begin with" Nick says looking at Kurt.

"Fine, I'll do it" Kurt says grabbing the phone.

Kurt dials Blaine's home phone number knowing he would be home from glee club practice by now. Knowing full well that Sebastian is probably feeling up his boyfriend right now, Kurt smiles knowing he is about to block Sebastian from his intentions with Blaine. The phone rings twice and suddenly the dreamiest voice is heard on the other line.

"Hello?" Blaine answers.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt musters up, "How are you?"

"Oh hey Sebastian, what's up? How did you know my home phone number?" Blaine asks.

"Oh umm, Warbler's Directory. They still haven't taken your name off" Kurt answers quickly, "Anyway, I was just thinking, I feel really bad for being such a meddler in your relationship with Seba-uh Kurt and I feel like I should do something to make it up to you guys. So I am inviting both of you to an ol' fashioned slumber party this Friday. I know it might sound lame-"

"We would love to. I have always wanted to go to a slumber party and I'm sure Kurt won't mind either. Thanks Sebastian, that's big of you; anyone else going?" Blaine yells.

"Well I'm pretty sure Nick and Jeff want to go. Can you see if Mercedes and Rachel will go?" Kurt asks.

"Umm yeah, I'll make sure to ask them" Blaine answers.

"Just one more thing, my parents aren't going to be very cool with having non-straight people over and I know Kurt's dad is pretty cool so I was wondering if we could hold the slumber party at his house." Kurt smiles.

"Of course, it should be fine" Blaine answers.

"Perfect, so let's have it this Friday? I can't wait" Kurt smiles and puts down the phone.

Blaine puts the phone down and turns around to see Sebastian with a puzzled look on his face, "What exactly just happened?"

"Oh I already forgot; we're having a slumber party in your house!" Blaine says with a big smile on his face, "that was Sebastian and he said he was feeling very guilty so he wants to have a slumber party to make amends."

"And I was not consulted throughout the entire conversation because….." Sebastian asks furiously.

"Come on Kurt" Blaine approaches Sebastian and plants a big smooch, "we've always wanted to have a slumber party. Remember?"

Sebastian pushes Blaine away and yells at the top of his lungs, "Don't you remember how awful this guy was to us? Why do you forgive him so easily? Why are you renting out my house like it's yours? I absolutely despise and loathe this boy and I will not have him anywhere near my house or my family!"

"Just calm down for a second ok" Blaine comforts Sebastian, "he is reaching out and trying to make amends. The least you could do is be civil for one night. If you really can't stand him by the end the thing, you can tell him off."

"Well- - I just- - you shoul- -ugghhh!" Sebastian storms off.

"I knew he would come around" Blaine says to himself with a smile.

Meanwhile, Kurt is leaving the Smythe household and on his way to buy everything they will need for the party that night. Nick and Jeff follow him closely as Kurt enters the vehicle. Kurt turns the key and rolls out of the driveway.

"What exactly are you planning?" Nick asks, "So we go to your house and then what? How are you going to become friends with him? And why bring Mercedes and that annoying Jewish girl?"

"Mercedes knows me more than anyone, when I show my true self at the party she will definitely believe me. And Rachel is the only one who knows my singing enough to realize that Sebastian can't use my voice to its full potential. Being the drama queen she is, she will want to know what's going on. As well, I need to find one thing that is in common between me and Sebastian so we can talk on common ground. I need to be the nicest person ever. Or, I need to be more plastic than Miranda Priestly in _The Devil Wears Prada_" Kurt explains.

"Let's just hope it works Kurt" Jeff remarks, "Because otherwise, you are going to be stuck like that forever and I don't think Sebastian is planning on letting go of Blaine if he is stuck in your body."

In the Hummel Residence, Sebastian stares blankly into Kurt's massive walk-in closet. Blaine walks into the room and sees his boyfriend leering.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks.

"We have to go to the grocery store to buy some stuff for the party and I don't know what to wear! Everything is too overly GAY!" Sebastian screams.

"But you love all of your clothes. You said that you would never give them away or sell them. You always put a wonderful spin on it! And most of all, I love the way you dress" Blaine says kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"I don't understand why? Do I not have just a simple shirt and jeans?" Sebastian asks.

"I have never seen you tone it down to something as subtle as shirt and jeans?" Blaine screams in shock, "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Ha I got you!" Sebastian points to Blaine, trying to save his ass, "I was playing a trick on you. Of course I'm kidding. I love putting these clothes on."

Sebastian walks into the closet and grabs a pair of red skin-tight jeans and pulls out a white, loose, one shoulder, Marilyn Monroe bedazzled shirt and a pair yellow high leather boots. Sebastian puts the outfit on and looks to Blaine.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asks spinning around to show Blaine the outfit.

"Good grief! Maybe you have a concussion or something! Maybe go lie down and I'll find you something to wear" Blaine slowly speaks.

Sebastian lays down on the bed and thinks about what Kurt would have been planning.

Kurt drives down the highway on their way to the Hummel Residence and is pondering his plans to get Mercedes and Rachel on his side tonight.

"Tonight is going to be a hell of a night!" Sebastian and Kurt mumble together.


	7. SLUMBER PARTY

Author's Note: **Hey guys, i know it's been a while so i truly apologize. University got in the way. this is the first half of the sleepover and it's supposed ot be very moving. i love wrting this fic and i love all the reviews. i really do want to thank all those who reviewed my fic and i hope i don't disappoint you ****in this chapter.**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Chapter 7

Lights shine outside the Hummel-Hudson residence as cars starts to arrive. Mercedes and Rachel were the first to arrive and they quickly ran into the house for fear of the bracing cold evening breeze. The next to arrive was Kurt, Nick and Jeff. They walked up to the porch and Jeff banged on the door loudly. The door swings open and they are greeted by Kurt's tall Frenkenteen step-brother. Finn gives the boys a smile and gestures them to come in. Kurt looks around his house and feels strong ounces of nostalgia settling in. He missed this house and he could not wait to look like his dashing self again. Kurt looks up at the top of the staircase and he sees his gorgeous boyfriend coming down with Sebastian wearing skin tight white jeans and a red top with black boots.

"AAAHHHHH, you look like a used.." Kurt is interrupted as Jeff puts his hand on his mouth.

"Do you want to start this night out with a fight?" Jeff whispers.

"Kurt! You look lovely as always!" Kurt s gives the fakes smile ever.

Sebastian stares daggers at Kurt and decided to be civil, not, "Thank you Sebastian, tired from all the free range humping you've been doing all day?"

"Let's not do this! Not tonight, Sebastian was nice enough to try and make peace. It would be nice if we all tried to make peace" Blaine spoke softly coming in between the two boys.

Mercedes walks up to Sebastian and wraps her hands around his forearm, "Boo, what are you wearing? You look like a used tampon!"

"I always dress like this!" Sebastian says loudly with a smile. Kurt and Blaine look at each other from across the room and Blaine notices the pain in Kurt's eyes. For that split second, the world disappeared. Blaine felt a familiar feeling he usually felt with Kurt. "Am I falling in love with Sebastian?" he asked himself alarmed. Kurt gives Blaine a small smile and he puts his hand on his heart and mouths the words, "Just Like The Song." Blaine's eyes widen with shock causing him to excuse himself from the group.

Rachel quickly grabs Kurt by his arm and drags him to the next room, "You need to leave my best gay's boyfriend alone! He is in love with Kurt and you need to accept that! So make like Mary Poppins and just float away never to be heard from again."

Suddenly, Mercedes bursts into the room and has the most vicious look in her eyes, "I stand for my man Kurt and his man Blaine. You better not do anything to mess this up!"

It only took seconds before Kurt was reduced to a pile of uncontrollable sobs, "Just do me one favour, keep an eye on Kurt and you will see that all is not what it appears to be" that riddle was all he could say knowing that if he tried to tell them the truth, neither girl would believe him. Kurt fixes his outfit and wipes his tears and walked back into the living room.

Kurt is greeted by the sight of Sebastian shoving his nasty tongue down his boyfriend's throat and it took every inch of his being not to pick up the first thing he could find and stab Sebastian to death with it.

"Oh Sebastian, where did you go? We missed you!" Sebastian smirked as he looked at Kurt's angry expression.

"Oh just admiring the beauty of this house. I always say there is elegance in simplicity" Kurt answered trying to sounds as dignified as he could.

Jeff and Nick let out simultaneous screams to break the tension in the room, "We should all get settled in for the great slumber party tonight! Do you wanna show us to where we are supposed to put our bags?" Jeff asked Sebastian.

Sebastian lead the two boys downstairs to where everyone will be sleeping while Finn, Rachel and Mercedes were sitting by the dinner table talking and laughing loudly. Kurt approaches Blaine and nudges Blaine's side playfully, "We're not going to watch another Harry Potter marathon are we?"

Blaine looks at Kurt questioningly, "Another? We've never watched a marathon once!"

Suddenly, Rachel comes in between the two boys, and exclaims, "Let's watch Wicked!" and runs down the basement. Kurt screams in joy and runs after her leaving a very dazed and confused Blaine at the top of the staircase.

As Blaine arrived at the basement with popcorn and drinks for everyone, he sees his beautiful coiffed boyfriend struggling with the DVD player. His brows furrowed as he stares intently at the device and eventually lets out an exasperated sigh; giving up. Suddenly, Sebastian stands up, "Relax Se—Kurt, it's really old, you just need to tap the back of the remote a little bit. I can't tell you how many times I argued with my da—maid because ummm she doesn't know how to use these things haha" Kurt recovers with a smile and thinks to himself _Close call._

Everyone sits back as they watch the Broadway Classic on the big 55" screen TV with murmurs from either side of the room. Nick and Jeff snickering on the side of the room, while Rachel mouths to the lyrics and the words in perfect sync. As the last song of the play starts, Rachel looks at Kurt to remind him of when they sang it together in New York but to no avail as Sebastian had no idea why Rachel was looking at him. Blaine looks at Kurt and sees the confusion in his eyes, "Sweety, you sang this with Rachel on the Broadway stage in New York"

Sebastian lightly smacks his forehead, "oh yeah that's right! That was soo fun"

Kurt glares at Sebastian, "I am so jealous of you! I would kill to be able to sing on a Broadway stage. You and Rachel must've sounded terrific"

Sebastian looks over confused, "You're paying me a compliment?"

Kurt replies with a smile, "Why not? My parents raised me to be an exquisite person. Atty. Arthur Smythe did not raise him no delinquent."

Sebastian's jaw drops as the realization hits him, Kurt went to his house and mingled with his family, _what kind of trouble has he been stirring up?_

The last note of the song is heard in the background with Rachel left in tears and everyone stretching, Sebastian stands up, "Ku—Sebastian, may I speak to you in private?"

Kurt stands, "Of course" the boys go up the stairs to the living room leaving everyone with confused looks on their faces. Finn speaks up looking at Blaine, "Dude, maybe he's cheating on you"

"He's not cheating on me with Sebastian! He can't stand him. Plus, we had a little one on one time a while ago before you guys got here so I'm sure he's still too drunk on my love to be cheating" Blaine says with a smirk.

"Oh God Blainers! TMI" Jeff screams as he hides his face in Nick's neck.

Kurt and Sebastian sit across from each other in the living room and remain in silence for a while. Kurt is the first to speak up, "I get it! Your parents are not supportive and they won't let you be who you are. But you have not seen anything yet, we have to find a way to be friends and switch bodies back because school starts up again tomorrow and you have no idea how awful McKinley is for bullying. You shouldn't have to go through that."

Sebastian replies with a smirk, "You are worried that a couple of baddies would tease me and yank my hair? You are the one who should be worried. You have not even felt the full wrath of Atty. Arthur Smythe."

Kurt answers wearily, "Sebastian, you have to meet me halfway here. I want my body back as much as you do. You hate the "gay face" and I think you're too freakishly tall. I just want everything back to normal. And I definitely want to be back by the Glee-Off between Warblers and New Directions. I know you don't know how to sing countertenor and I don't know your vocal range either. And I promised I wasn't going to say anything but you made me look like a used tampon. I mean come on, I have a thousand outfits and you managed to pull one off that makes me look like the spokesperson for Kotex."

Sebastian is quiet for a while, "I do hate the gay face but the perks are all worth it. I get to touch Blaine's body and feel every inch of his skin any time I feel like it."

Kurt replies angrily, "He's gonna figure it out somehow Sebastian. You know it and I know it. You can't be me and the person Blaine fell in love with is me!" tears now start to fall down Kurt's cheeks, "I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me so much. I have done nothing wrong to you or to anyone. I'm a good person"

Sebastian stands up and looks down at the whimpering boy, "You wanna know what you did to deserve my utter loathing? You earned it the day you became Blaine's boyfriend. You don't deserve him, he is just as hard up as any regular teenage guy is and you have him strung on a leash. He deserves all the stress relief in the world and I can give him what you can't."

Kurt stands up and looks deep into Sebastian's eyes, "You're wrong. What you give him is sex. What I gave him" Kurt chokes up a little, "is my heart, body and soul. I swore myself to him and I promised to support him no matter what! I gave him a life partner. I gave him a boyfriend. I gave him LOVE. And I am not going to let you ruin my relationship with him. I love him way too much to let that happen."

"Oh my God!" the two boys turn to see Mercedes standing by the stairs, "Is this all true?"

Kurt looks at Mercedes and nods. She walks over and hugs Kurt and whispers, "Is it really you boo?"

Kurt breaks into hysterical sobs again, "yes"

Mercedes lets go of Kurt and looks at Sebastian now, "Perks?"

Sebastian smiles, "That's right, perks. And I wouldn't do anything irrational if I were you because if you heard anything from our conversation, it's that he and I need to be friends for us to get back to normal and I don't see that happening."

"Oh it's gonna happen white boy. I'll make sure of it. But I'm not going to tell anyone else. This needs to stay in the DL" Mercedes turns to Kurt, "We'll figure this out boo. I promise."


	8. SLUMBER PARTY PART 2

**Author's note: i tried to make this chapter as fast as i could so i wouldn't start another dry spell for all my readers. please review as i am a little iffy about how i ended this chapter. i hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations as to how much i have built up for this chapter(hype-wise).**

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing.

CHAPTER 8

Everyone had fallen asleep by now and Blaine just woke up to grab a glass of water. He looks to the side and sees one empty sleeping bag. He climbs upstairs and he sees the door to the kitchen wide open. Outside he sees a figure perched on one of the patio furniture. He slowly approaches the mysterious figure and sure of it, the person is weeping.

"Um Hello?" Blaine croaks as the boy leaps up in fear and turns around now face to face with him.

Blaine stares deep now into the tall boy's eyes as he grabs a paper towel from the kitchen counter and hands it to him, "Sebastian, are you ok? Why are you out here? Why are you awake still? And most of all, why are you crying?"

Kurt smiles and remembers the soft concerned voice that Blaine always gets when he's worried, "It's nothing. Did I wake you?"

Blain looks at the table and lifts up the long stemmed wine glass from the table and sniffs it, "fine aged Merlot? That's funny cuz every time Kurt has a problem he always sneaks into his dad's liquor cabinet and grabs a glass for himself. I personally don't like it cuz it's taste it too strong and earthy but he says it calms him."

Kurt begins to weep again hearing how much his boyfriend knows about him, "You are amazing. I can't believe you remember that kind of stuff!"

"Well yeah! I told you that Kurt and I are strong and we love each other so much. This is a good thing going for me and I'm not gonna screw that up at all. And that's why…" Blaine chokes a bit and shifts from his left foot to his right foot, "I have to be honest with you. I hated it every time you made passes at me cuz it made me feel cheap. But a while ago, I felt some kind of connection with you and it scares me. I am not the kind to cheat so I want to get this out in the open and dismiss it. I love Kurt and I am scared because I felt an attraction and I don't want to hurt Kurt."

Kurt embraces himself and takes a deep breath, "I so want to tell you Blaine. I so do. But I can't and it kills me. So I'll have to play along for now. I am very sorry for everything I have put you and Kurt through. I did not mean to be such an ass and I don't blame either of you two for despising me. Like Elphaba to Glinda" Kurt stopped to sing a short line "_and just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you've blamed me for_"

Blaine smiles and answers, "_But then I guess, we know there's blame to share" _Kurt smiles and joins Blaine in the next line, "**And none of it seems to matter anymore"**

Kurt looks deep into Blaine's eyes and speaks up, "You are a wonderful person Blaine. Take care of Kurt. He deserves you and all your love."

Kurt downs the last bit of the glass and starts to walk back down to the basement. Blaine leers from the outside as he contemplates what just happened, "Am I falling in love with Sebastian? Why is it that when I look into his eyes, it reminds me of how Kurt looks at me? I need answers and I know just who to talk to" Blaine closes the door to the kitchen and grabs his glass of water.

The next morning, everyone is awoken to the smell of pancakes and bacon and eggs. As everyone began climbing up the stairs they hear someone at the kitchen hard at work and whistling. Nick and Jeff were the first to arrive in the kitchen and scream as they see Kurt piling up breakfast. Nick and Jeff squeeze Kurt tight and kiss his cheeks chastely in gratitude.

"I didn't know you guys were very close to Sebastian?" Blaine murmurs from the staircase.

Nick and Jeff realize that Blaine still didn't know and scrambled for an excuse, "Yeah he's always part of our Friday threesomes" Jeff sputters obnoxiously.

"Ew" Blaine managed to spit out, "did not need to know that!"

Nick walks up to Blaine and puts his fingers under the boy's sleeve, "What's the matter Sweety? You jealous"

"All right you guys! Set up the table so we can all eat and then we can get out of Kurt's house." Kurt screamed from the stove.

Sebastian arrives in the kitchen suddenly, "I've never heard you say my name so kindly before. That's new"

"Well I'm a new person; new leaf and all that jazz. I told you that I wanted to make peace so" Kurt quickly replies, "and don't worry about the cleaning. I will personally make sure the kitchen is clean before I go back to my place."

Blaine stands beside his boyfriend now putting his hand around his waist, "Well that's nice. Thanks Sebastian. Isn't that nice of Sebastian Kurt? Kurt?"

Sebastian just smiles, "It's about time you start doing something more suited to your personality my dear."

Mercedes gets in between the two and glares at Sebastian, "Be nice to Sebastian Kurt!"

Rachel looks at Mercedes confused, "Why are you defending Sebastian? Kurt can be as mean as he wants. Given how awful Sebastian has treated him and Blaine."

Kurt looks at Rachel and just lets out an exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry already. Are you guys ever gonna forgive me?"

Rachel walks up to Kurt until there is barely any space between them left, "You signed away your soul the moment you decided to disrespect my best gay and his boyfriend"

Suddenly, out of habit Kurt replies, "I'm not your best gay! I mean… Kurt is not your best gay!"

Rachel merely spins dramatically and began setting the table. The entire morning consisted of loud laughter and different conversations all over the kitchen. When everyone had finished eating, Kurt started on the kitchen clean-up immediately while everyone packed up their things. Rachel and Mercedes were the first out the door as they had strict rules at home. Nick and Jeff had piled up the bags in the car while Kurt finishes up in the kitchen. As soon as he was finished, Kurt tried going down to the basement to say goodbye to Blaine but is met halfway by no one other than Blaine himself.

"Are you guys on your way out?" Blaine asks as he sees the taller boy freeze.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks to Kurt for the hospitality and you for being really cool about all this. You above all I would expect to be the most pissed." Kurt answers.

"Well I'll walk you out" Blaine answers.

Blaine and Kurt now stand on the porch just staring into each other's eyes. Blaine looks over to Nick and Jeff who were now laughing inside the car. Kurt then pulls Blaine in for a hug and whispers into his ear _I am so happy Kurt has you. He is very lucky. _Blaine just looks into Kurt's eyes and before Kurt could walk away their lips immediately meet. The kiss would have last for a good 20 seconds when suddenly reality came crashing back down on Blaine.

_What the hell did I just do?_ Blaine thought to himself

NOTE: omg! does this count as cheating? and i feel so bad for Kurt cuz he's legitimately trying and Sebastian is just being an ass the entire time. either way. please review because i need to know if i did ok for this chapter.

SPOILER: Chapter 9: Sebastian in McKinley High Jungle!


	9. IS THIS REALLY IT?

**AUTHORS NOTE: I CAN'T BELIEVE BLAINE DID THAT! THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE. SEBASTIAN BECAME SUCH A SWEETHEART IN THE LAST EPISODE AND I JUST TREATED HIM AWFULLY IN THIS CHAPTER. ALSO FOR ALL THOSE KURTBASTIAN FANS YOU WILL SORT OF LIKE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER HEHEHE. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY AND I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL LOVING MY FIC...**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

CHAPTER 9

PREVIOUSLY:

Blaine just looks into Kurt's eyes and before Kurt could walk away their lips immediately meet. The kiss would have last for a good 20 seconds when suddenly reality came crashing back down on Blaine.

_What the hell did I just do?_ Blaine thought to himself

Kurt stares at Blaine and runs immediately to the car. Kurt zooms as soon as he clicked his seatbelt leaving a confused Blaine on the porch. Nick and Jeff sat speechless at the back and just looked at each other. Nick is the first to speak, "Did that count as cheating?"

Kurt looks at Nick and parks on the side of the road and begins to weep, "I don't know. I'm technically Kurt but I'm Sebastian right now. Does that mean that if Sebastian did all the things I did, then Blaine would leave me? I don't have time to worry about this right now, we need to get back to Dalton cuz we have class."

It was Monday and Kurt was ready to go back to Dalton as Sebastian. Secretly, he was hoping to go to McKinley to make sure Sebastian is ok but he had his own worries to deal with. It had been a while since he studied Dalton curriculum and he needed to keep up because Sebastian was a straight A student and he intended to keep it that way. Meanwhile, Blaine walks into Kurt's room and sits his boyfriend down.

"Please stay calm. I have something to tell you." Blaine speaks softly.

"What's up?" Sebastian asks with a little worry rising.

"I kissed Sebastian." Blaine answers.

"YOU WHAT?" Sebastian screams.

"It really didn't mean anything. I told you he doesn't mean anything to me it's just that… he's been acting very differently lately and so have you." Blaine explains.

"What do you mean so have I?" Sebastian spits out.

"Well, we never talk anymore. All we do is you know. And last night I got to have a little chat with Sebastian and he I don't know. I i i just feel so bad. Please forgive me Kurt." Blaine stutters apologetically.

"I don't even know if I can look past this! Am I not enough for you Blaine?" Sebastian screams.

"Of course you are. You are more than enough. And I can't stop kicking myself for doing that" Blaine whimpers.

"I knew it. I just knew it. Even with gay face in that damn body, you just can't turn away! What is it about him huh? Why can't you just be happy with me? Do I need to sing and dress like a woman too? Because if that's your type then maybe you aren't gay; maybe you're straight" Sebastian rants.

"I swear Kurt I-" Blaine stopped, "What did you just say?"

Sebastian stops as he realizes what he just said and thought to himself, _Hang on a second! If I break this off while Blaine is in love with me, all I have to do is switch our bodies back and Blaine will be all mine and I'll have my old body back while I'm at it. This is perfect._

"This is over Blaine!" Sebastian blurts out.

Tears begin to roll down Blaine's face as he hears those words loud and clear. _This is over_…. It rang through his head for a while and it hit home. Blaine leaped from where he was sitting and knelt in front of his boyfriend, "Please don't do this. Please don't. I love you Kurt. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you. He means nothing to me. I love you please don't leave me. I'll do anything to keep you. Please don't do this."

Sebastian stares into Blaine's eyes and coldly answers, "You should have thought about the consequences before you kissed him. You know how I feel about him. Now get out of my house! GO"

Blaine hesitantly gets up off the floor and slowly leaves Kurt's room with one last look back _I'm not giving up this easy._

Suddenly, the doors to Sebastian's dorm room swung open and the two very dapper best friends enter with hands held together. Nick and Jeff run over to Kurt and scream in both sides of Kurt's head, "We have a solution."

Kurt rubs his temple and winces for a few seconds, "What in the world are you both talking about!"

The blonde boy quickly prances about and points to his brunette friend to explain, "We found out a way for you guys to switch bodies without having to be friends. We found a website with testimonies of people who have been through the same weird problem you're going through. One testimony said that he just waited for the next full moon and he yelled the same words he yelled the first time and they switched back. It's worth a shot! And I'm sure Sebastian would be willing to cooperate because he is going to get bullied all day today hahaha"

Kurt leaps from the chair in excitement, "I'll call Mercedes right away!"

Jeff stops and looks at Kurt, "Mercedes? What does she have to do with anything?"

Kurt replies swiftly, "She overheard Sebastian and I's conversation during the slumber party and she found out everything."

Nick and Jeff simply stare into each other when suddenly all three boys' cellphones vibrate in perfect synchronization.

_To: All Warblers_

_From: Wes_

_EMERGENCY WARBLER MEETING NOW!_

The three boys look at each other with a questioning look and start filing out of the room.

Sebastian slowly parks Kurt's car in the far corner of the McKinley parking lot and steps off slowly. He is immediately met by the Glee girls minus Mercedes. Rachel is the first to speak, "What the hell happened?"

Tina pipes out, "You guys were so perfect for each other!"

Brittany then speaks up, "You guys were my favorite Dolphin couple."

Santana was the last to speak, "Is there someone new? Cuz you best be chasing off Blaine for someone hotter!"

Sebastian answers coldly, "He kissed Sebastian. I don't wanna talk about it."

As Sebastian steps into McKinley halls, he is first greeted by the smell deep fried potater tots and teen angst. As Sebastian speed walks down the hall, he hears the running footsteps of the girls chasing after him. Before the girls could reach him though, he is met by a powerful hand pushing him against the cold hard steel of the lockers adjacent to him. Sebastian drops to the floor surrounded by the girls and stares up in horror as he sees this tall large bald African-American teenager in a letterman jacket towers over him, "What's up homo!"

Sebastian rises in a hurry and gets right up in Azimio's face, "What the hell do you think you are doing? You think you can push me around because you're big and tough? I'm not scared of you"

Sebastian is then suddenly slammed into the lockers again, "Watch yourself Homo! I ain't afraid to use my fist! Stay down there on the floor where you belong!"

Sebastian rises from the floor again only to be slammed against the locker again. He looks up and now sees Azimio crowded with his other Neanderthal football buddies. His eyes now start to mist over with frustration, "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Azimio slams his fist into the lockers causing all the glee girls to shriek in horror, "You need to understand your place-"

"HEY" Mr. Schuester suddenly comes in between the two boys and pushes Azimio away from Sebastian, "Back off guys! We're not going to have another Karofsky incident. Now get to class before I send you all to Principal Figgins' office."

Mr. Schuester helps Sebastian up, "Kurt are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Sebastian fixes himself up and hurriedly runs towards the men's washroom. Within inches from the door, he is met by a cold harsh pain splashed on his face. His eyes began to sting because of the red dye number seven, "Oh my eyes! What the hell!" Sebastian runs into the washroom and quickly washer his face off. While he's rinsing his face and hair in the sink, the stall doors open from the washroom and two hockey drones dump a large cooler filled with ice water. Sebastian shrieks from the cold impact and hears the two jocks high-fiving and cackling as they leave the washroom, "Eat your heart out Queen Hummel!"

Sebastian stares at the bathroom mirror now and looks at his reddened eyes, "What the hell did gay-face do in this stupid school?"

The door swings open as Finn walks in and sees Sebastian soaking wet, "Dude what the hell?"

Sebastian looks at the tall boy and just runs out of the bathroom in embarrassment. As he left the washroom, he went for the doors without looking back. He leaps into the car and pulls out fast from the parking lot and speeds down the highway, "I need to talk to him. This is just ridiculous."

The Warblers began filing into the choir room as Wes smacks his gavel repeatedly for order. Kurt, Nick and Jeff just look at each other amusingly as they laugh at Wes enjoying his gavel again like always. Wes then looks at all the Warblers and starts to speak, "I have called this emergency meeting to inform all of you that we have bought a new Pavarotti for us to have in the choir room."

Jeff suddenly stands, "Dear council, if I may be so bold, why not just tell us through text instead of arranging this meeting."

Wes slams his gavel on the table and answers abruptly, "To answer your question Warbler Jeff, it is tradition for the Warblers to sing to the new Pavarotti and that is exactly what we are going to do."

Before the boys could begin to harmonize, the door instantly swings open. Sebastian stands now at the doorway still damp and looks around the room. He points at Kurt, "come out here NOW."

Kurt obliges and smiles at him as he slowly walks out of the choir room and follows Sebastian out to the secluded gardens of Dalton.

"I was pushed into the lockers repeatedly by a boy named Azimio, slushied, and I got ice cold water dumped on me all in a row in a matter of minutes. You mind explaining any of that? What the hell did you do to get everyone to hate you so much?" Sebastian screams.

"I did nothing. They do that to all the people in New Directions. They target me the most because I'm proud of who I am and I don't let them affect me. They appointed me as prom queen to mess with me and I simply faced all of them and got coronated anyway. They don't like me for the way I dress and the way I sing and well… simply put, they just don't like me." Kurt explains and looks up at Sebastian now with misty eyes.

"I don't want to be you anymore. It's frustrating and it hurts and I hate your school. I wanna be back here. I miss my body, my room, and my own damn clothes" Sebastian screams in frustration.

Kurt looks at the conflicted boy and whispers, "You know how we can be normal again. Why don't you just give me a chance to show you that I'm not the person you think I am. I'm actually quite lovable" Kurt manages to chuckle.

Sebastian rises and grabs Kurt's hands, "Maybe. I still don't trust you but it's a start."


	10. I HAVE NOTHING

Authors Note: **i'm sorry it took a while longer to upload this one but i had a bit of writer's block for a while. i loved writing this chapter even though it's slightly shorter than most of my chapters. you will all love the next one though because i'm very excited to write it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GLEE CHARACTERS OR THE AMAZING SONG BY THE IMMORTAL WHITNEY.**

CHAPTER 10

Kurt and Sebastian now stand face to face in the gardens, "I should probably get back to the choir room."

Sebastian answers quickly, "Ok. So if we don't need to be friends? How else are we switching bodies?"

"Tomorrow is a full moon. Meet me at Blaine's gate and we just need to scream the same words we screamed the first night in sync and that should hopefully do it." Kurt explains.

"Sounds crazy but it's worth a shot!" Sebastian nods and starts to walk away, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"See ya!" Kurt waves and heads back to the Warbler choir room.

As Kurt re-enters the choir room; Wes, David and Thad give him a questioning look.

"What did you do to Kurt now Sebastian?" Wes exclaims.

"Believe it or not, nothing. I think my luck is just about turning up now!" Kurt exclaims earning hopeful looks from Nick and Jeff.

All the members of New Directions now begin to file in the choir room as Mr. Schuester sits in his stool in front of the class. Sebastian is the last to arrive with a new fresh change of clothes. When he sits, Blaine stands up and speaks to the entire class, "If I may be so bold, I would like to sing something before class starts." Mr. Schue looks at Blaine and gives him a knowing nod.

Blaine looks at Sebastian deep in the eyes and starts to speak, "Kurt, you have to know that I did not mean to hurt you and this song sums up how I feel right now perfectly."

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

All the girls begin to melt at how romantic this was. They all look at Kurt and see his eyes begin to mist. Mercedes sits with her mouth wide open listening to Blaine rock a Whitney song.

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

Cheers and screams now rise from everyone as Blaine's face turns beet red from the incredibly difficult note he was belting. Blaine inhales deeply in preparation for the chorus but does not break eye contact with Kurt. Tears start running down Blaine's cheeks as he belts out the chorus

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you._

The cheering and screaming grew louder as Blaine approaches Kurt and holds his one hand without stopping the song,

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strength of you love_

_I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

Blaine gets on one knee and sings the chorus flawlessly one last time with a river of tears now,

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you._

Blaine gets up off the floor and looks at Sebastian with hope in his eyes, "I know what I did was wrong. But what we have" Blaine chokes mid-sentence, "you said so yourself. No one can touch us. No one can mess what we have. I love you so much and it would kill me to have you walk away from something so special. So please, stay in my arms and don't walk away from me. You told me on the day you transferred back to McKinley that you would never say goodbye to me. I'm asking you now to remember how much love we have for each other and please not to say goodbye to me. I am just so madly in love with you and I know you have every right to be pissed but we can't give up on this so quickly." Blaine grabs Sebastian's hand and puts it on his chest, "Just like the song Kurt. Please" Blaine sobs uncontrollably, "Just like the song."

Sebastian now has tears running down his cheeks, _why the hell am I crying? He's supposed to be singing that for Kurt. Why am I the one getting all emotional? It was a beautiful song though. Kurt would have loved to hear it. He's been and goes through so much in this school. With all the bullying and whatnot, I only have to deal with my dad; he deals with the entire school every day. He is so goddamn brave for still being able to walk around Lima as an out and proud gay kid with the shit he deals with. And here is this amazing boy who loves him for everything he is and I'm treating it like a game. It isn't fair to Blaine and it sure as hell isn't fair to Kurt. Maybe I was too quick to judge Kurt. He actually loves Blaine and all I want with him is his body. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? I guess befriending gay face wouldn't be the worst thing in the world._ As Sebastian opens his mouth to speak all went dark as he falls to the ground and lays there unconscious. The entire Glee club crowd him as Finn picks him up to bring him to the nurse. While everyone is puzzled and confused and praying their dear countertenor is alright, what they don't know is that all the way in Westerville the Warblers are in the Dalton clinic as well tending to their dear brand new lead vocalist.

NOTE: **aweee don't you just love how sweet and romantic Blaine is. i feel so bad for him. i wish i could find a Blaine exactly in the fic i'm writing. i could die happy hahaha. i am so excited for chapter 11 though. the length of the chapter though will depend on how many reviews i get. the more the longer hahaha. oh and the song in this one is _I Have Nothing_ by Whitney Houston.**


	11. I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW

**A/N: **hey guys, it's been a while since i uploaded so here it is. this is by far the lengthiest chapter i have written and it's all for you. it's got Niff, Klainebows and just a little teaser for smut. i didn't get any feedback from chapter 10 so i hope this chapter gets a lot of reviews. i have been dying to add facebook into my fic because it's a really cool idea and i have seen it on so many other fics that i just sdecided to add it to mine as well.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own glee or any of the characters. i do not own any of the songs featured in this chapter either.

CHAPTER 11

The countertenor slowly opens his eyes to see an alarming sight. He looks around the empty familiar room. The curtain flings open as a swarm of teenagers surround his bed.

"Does this mean what I think this means?" Kurt chimed.

"That depends!" Mercedes pipes up.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Rachel chirps.

Mercedes turns up the radio and smiles with a knowing grin.

**Mercedes:** _I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

**Kurt: **_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

Mercedes turns off the radio and hugs her best friend so tightly, "I miss you so much baby. I don't know how it happened but I'm glad you're back"

Kurt is quickly spun around by his taller brother and squeezed into a hug, "Don't ever scare us like that again. That was so weird. One minute Blaine was rocking a Whitney song for you and the next, you pass out!"

Kurt's eyes grow wide, "Where is Blaine?"

The Glee girls look at each other confused but face him now with sad eyes, "He went home because he wasn't sure if you wanted to see his face when you woke up; what with the break up and all."

"WHAT?" Kurt let out an ultrasonic shriek that was sure to break glass, "WHAT BREAK UP?"

Puck approached Kurt with a laptop and showed him Blaine's Facebook page.

**Blaine Anderson** is single.

**Wes Montgomery** damn you facebook for not having a dislike button.

**David Thompson** :( What happened Blainey?

**Nick Duval **^ ^ ^ I'd like to know too.

**Jeff Sterling** DISLIKE DISLIKE DISLIKE DISLIKE

**Blaine Anderson**,** David Thompson and 35 others like this comment.**

**Cooper Anderson** If Kurt did this to you I'm gonna have a talk with him :(

**Blaine Anderson** It's not Kurt's fault. Well he did break up with me but I don't know. I just don't know how to live my life now. My life and daily routine revolved around him. I feel like Harry Potter about to face Voldemort without my wand.

**Wes Montgomery** Time for another Warblers impromptu attack. Operation get Klaine back together is a go!

**Thad Harwood, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, and 14 other people like this comment.**

Kurt looks at his friends now and smiles, "looks like we need to go to my house. If I know the Warblers, they will be heading there for the attack!"

Meanwhile, Sebastian is now in his car driving back home having awoken half an hour ago. The gates to his house open as he slowly drives toward the mansion. He steps out after parking his car and makes his way into the house looking for his father. He opens the door only to see his father in the foyer on his way out, "Are you leaving Father?"

"Yes. I'll be away for the week but I'll be back next Monday. I'll see you then" is all the man uttered quickly leaving; Sebastian will have to wait till then to talk he guessed.

Kurt arrives at his house with the rest of the New Directions vehicles parking seconds after he shuts off his vehicle. It didn't take long for them to hear angelic voices harmonizing. Kurt knew the Warblers were good but for some reason, this time he felt more power and emotion. Suddenly, blue eyes met hazel as Blaine struts slowly towards the taller boy. Kurt had forgotten how dreamy Blaine was and his knees started to feel like jelly as the younger boy approached him.

"Kurt. I love you too much to let you just walk away from me. I stand before you now in front of all our friends, your family and for all of Lima Ohio to see; I will not take no for an answer. Even if you still turn me down now, I will not stop because what we have is too good to let go of. What we have is special and that's why I want to sing you this song. It's got a little bit of you and me in it; not to mention it's a Barbra song" Blaine smiled as he slowly walks back towards the Warblers.

**Blaine:** _I finally found someone_

_Who knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one_

_Who makes me feel complete_

Blaine looks at Kurt hoping he would continue the duet with him. Blaine smiles as Kurt blushes and walks toward him.

**Kurt: **_It started over coffee_

_We started out as friends_

_It's funny how from simple things_

_The best things begin_

**Blaine: **_This time it's different_

**Kurt: **_da da da da_

**Blaine: **_It's all because of you_

**Kurt: **_da da da da_

**Blaine: **_It's better than it's ever been_

**Together: **_Coz we can talk it through_

**Kurt: **_My favourite line was can I call you sometime?_

_It's all you had to say_

**Together: **_To take my breath away._

_This is it_

_Oh_

_I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one_

_To be with everynight_

**Kurt: **_For whatever I do_

**Blaine: **_it's just got to be you_

**Together: **_My life has just begun I finally found someone._

The Warblers slowly died out their harmonies as Kurt and Blaine finish their notes. Kurt is the first to lean in with Blaine meeting him halfway; Kurt pulls away and looks Blaine deep into his eyes, "I'll explain everything later but I just want to remind you that I said I would never say goodbye to you and I meant every word."

Blaine finally stops holding back all the tears as a flood of tears runs down his face. Blaine picks up Kurt and twirls him around screaming at the top of his lungs for joy. He relished the smell of Kurt as he still held onto him disrupted only by the loud throat clearing noise coming from the kitchen window of the Hummel residence. The two boys quickly turn their hands to see a very angry Burt at the window, "All of you inside now!"

The Warblers and New Directions start filing neatly into the large living room of the Hummel residence as Burt and Carole now stand in front of all of them. Carole being there only to be of support in case Burt loses it. Kurt was about to speak but stops when Burt raises his index finger to stop halt Kurt, "I love you guys. All of you; but you can't be doing that outside in the middle of the street. You all know how awful people can be and I just don't want this to be another Karofsky incident or Sadie Hawkins dance for that matter" Burt looking at Blaine wince knowing he hit a nerve, "I don't wanna be the buzz kill father who tells you guys not to have fun but this is Ohio, not New York. You can hug each other all you want indoors but when you're outside, you need to be cautious."

The teens nod respectfully listening to the bald man finish up his lecture, "Carole and I thought you all would be here so we cooked enough food to feed all of you and then some. So you are all invited to eat here for supper."

Rachel raises her hand when Carole points at her, "Don't worry honey, Finn told me already and I have made you vegan lasagna."

Rachel smiles graciously, "Thank you so much Carole. You are so kind and I definitely am grateful."

Carole smiles back, "You are too kind Rachel. Now come on everyone. Let's go eat."

Blaine and Kurt are the last ones to move hoping to be alone for a while in the living room. They both just stare into each other's eyes in total silence till Kurt spoke up, "I love you Blaine Anderson. You are my Teenage Dream and I can't for you to let me put my hands on you in your skin tight jeans."

Blaine chuckled and cupped Kurt's cheek, "Honey, you're the one wearing skin tight jeans. But I'll let you put your hands wherever you want to."

"WANKY" the boys turn to see Santana leaning against the wall, "Enough of the rainbow love and let's eat. I'm sure you both will have enough time cupping each other later tonight!"

Blaine chuckles at Kurt's reddening face as he drags his "once again" boyfriend to the kitchen. The Warblers start to howl and coo and wolf whistle as the couple walk into the kitchen. The New Directions joining in as well trying to play along. While everyone starts to finish up their meals, Burt and Carole sitting side by side have drifted off in their own conversation while the teens are busy interacting within their group.

"We wanna know why you guys broke up!" Wes exclaims.

Kurt looks at him with his best bitch glare when suddenly Burt spoke up, "You guys broke up? So why are you still holding hands and hugging each other? What did you do to my son Anderson?" Burt looked directly at Blaine who is now sinking in his seat from the heat of the older man's stare.

"Well sir um uh you see umm well I uh" Blaine started stammering as he felt all eyes on him.

Kurt quickly grabs his hand and looks directly at his father, "Dad he's company. How would you like it if I started interrogating every friend you have over? We have people in the house could you not?"

Burt collects himself and answers calmly, "You are so much like your mother it annoys me." Burt now looking at Blaine, "We're not done."

Blaine nods repeatedly as Burt gets up to clear his and Carole's plates. Carole gets up and makes her way to the dishes when Kurt quickly shrieks at her from the table, "don't you even think of touching those dishes Carole Evelyn Hudson-Hummel."

Carole looks at Kurt with one eyebrow hooked, "Evelyn?"

"I'm sorry I don't know your middle name I'm so embarrassed" Kurt said quietly.

"That's because I don't have one sweety. But now that I hear you call me that, I like it. Maybe I will take Evelyn as my middle name."

"Nevertheless, back away from the sink; leave all the cleaning to us. It's bad enough you had to cook this humongous meal, you shouldn't have to clean it too. Go watch TV with dad or knit or something" Kurt smiled

It took about a half an hour for all the teens to finally get organized and start cleaning the kitchen when Wes spoke up again, "so are we seriously not gonna know why you guys broke up?"

Kurt was about to shut him down again when Santana spoke up first, "Blaine kissed Sebastian. You happy?"

The Warblers all gasp dramatically except Nick and Jeff. David looks at them questioningly but turns to Blaine, "What would possess a person to do such a thing to our dear beloved Kurtie" hugging Kurt now, "it's ok Kurt, the moment my girlfriend breaks up with me I'll be all yours. And you know what they say, once you go black-"

Wes interrupts abruptly, "I'm begging you not to finish that sentence!"

The teens now laugh loudly together but at the corner of Kurt's eyes he sees Blaine slowly walking out to the deck. Kurt rolls his eyes at his drama queen boyfriend and follows him outside. Blaine leans against the wooden rails and stares blankly at the grass and lets out a disgruntled sigh. Blaine jumps as two hands wrap around his waist with Kurt nuzzling on his neck. Blaine's eyes start to water at the thought of his boyfriend hugging him with so much love. His body shivers as Kurt's right hand untangles from his waist and palms his manhood from his jeans while Kurt whispers in his ear, "if you don't stop moping I won't do what you want us to do tonight" Kurt starting to grope Blaine's growing erection, "I know you want it. I love you and I miss this little guy."

Blaine looks over his shoulder with his face pink, "little?"

Kurt smiles and kisses his boyfriend softly brushing his tongue on Blaine's bottom lip gaining a moan from the shorter boy, "you and your ego. Fine, it's big; so big in fact that I can't breathe when you put it in me. It's so big that I just feel like gagging every time you shove that giant thing in my mouth."

Blaine chuckles at his boyfriends rant, "I love how dirty you talk to me. You tease"

Kurt pulls Blaine closer so Blaine could feel Kurt now grinding his erection on Blaine's clad rear, "I'm your tease."

Suddenly the door to the deck flings open with Nick and Jeff stepping outside, "Will you two stop dry humping each other?" Nick giggled.

"Yeah, you're getting me all hot and Nick doesn't wanna make out with me so I'm getting blue balls. And everyone can see you guys through the window. By the way Kurt, Finn is gouging his eyes out cuz he saw you grabbing Blaine down there" Jeff chuckled.

Kurt quickly released his boyfriend causing Blaine to make a childish whine at the loss of contact, "Baby, don't let go of me" Blaine said sticking his bottom lip out while doing his puppy dog eyes.

Nick laughed and punched his friend playfully, "quit acting like a baby. I can't believe you were once our lead vocalist."

Blaine stuck his tongue out and quickly wrapped his hands around Kurt's neck. Blaine pulls him into a passionate kiss sliding his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth exploring once again every inch of his mouth. Kurt moaned at the feel of Blaine's tongue enter his mouth and soon leans toward his boyfriend as he uses his tongue to fence with Blaine's. Blaine pulls away and looks at Kurt deep into his eyes, "We should cool down before Burt sees us and decides to grab his shotgun. He still wants to talk to me."

Kurt was about to answer when suddenly he hears Jeff approach Nick, "yo Nick, wanna go grab _my_ shotgun?" Jeff asked moving his eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

Kurt and Blaine laugh at how ridiculously awful that line was. Nick looked at Kurt and Blaine and smiled, "Maybe I will make out with you Jeff. Kurt and Blaine are just so cocky cuz they're the hottest couple right now. But if you and I hooked up, we could easily take their place."

Kurt gave Nick a scary look and replied softly, "Keep telling yourself whatever you want to help you sleep at night. But you will never be a hotter couple as me and Blaine and you will eventually end up with Jeff whether it's a plan or because you finally accepted the fact that you love Jeff and you always will."

Nick looks at Jeff whose face has turned bright red by now. Nick grabs both of Jeff's hands and give him a chaste kiss, "wanna go out with me this Friday?"

Jeff nods repeatedly and hugs Nick tightly, "We can cuddle tonight right? Cuz I don't want blue balls."

Nick smiles and answers, "if you don't want blue balls then we should probably do more than cuddle."

Kurt quickly wags his finger in the air and shrieks at the two boys, "That's nasty. Come one Blaine let's leave these two homos alone."

Blaine followed Kurt back into the house with one last look back to see his two best friends making out on the patio furniture.

As Kurt and Blaine re-enter the house, Burt tells him that they all went downstairs to the basement and that they told Burt to tell him to come down when they got back in. Kurt thanked his dad and dragged Blaine downstairs not letting go of his hand.

When Kurt and Blaine reached the basement, they saw all the boys in front of the TV and Finn's XBOX playing COD while all the girls were in a group on the other side of the room gossiping away. Kurt starts his way towards the girls at the same time as Blaine makes his way towards the boys and both of them stopping halfway looking at each other when they realized that they hadn't let go of each other's hands yet.

"I'm gonna go sit with the girls. You can go play with the guys if you want" Kurt told Blaine.

"I have a better idea." Blaine ran upstairs and in mere seconds arrived back with an empty wine bottle. Kurt looks at Blaine with a questioning look and quickly speaks up, "no spin the bottle. It was awful to see you suck Rachel's face when we were friends I don't think she would be safe if you guys did that again now that we're actually together."

Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend chastely, "not spin the bottle then, truth or dare?"

Everyone cheered loudly as they all formed a large circle on the carpet of the basement floor. Kurt sat down beside Mercedes and directly across from Blaine, chuckling at his boyfriend crossing his arms and pouting cuz he sat beside Mercedes and not him. Rachel moved to the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. Everyone cheering loudly until the bottle slows and lands on Blaine. Everyone cheers loudly and looks at Rachel to ask, "Truth or Dare Blaine?"

Blaine thinks for a second and answers, "Truth"

Everyone screams once again and howls going around the circle. Rachel raises her hand to silence everyone so she can ask her question, "Kurt excluded, who would you most likely end up doing here in the group?"

Howls and coos fill up the basement now as they see Blaine looking at Kurt first with a worried look, "I won't get angry Blaine" Kurt smiled.

"Okay, then I would have to say Puck!" everyone laughed as Puck almost choked on the water he was sipping.

"I knew you had it bad for me Anderson." Puck laughed.

"Easy there Noah! He's still my property unless told otherwise" Kurt replied.

"So does that mean you're the top then?" Santana questioned.

"Wait till the bottle points to me to find out" Kurt answered with a wink.

"Can we just spin please? I wanna have a change of topic" Finn growled.

Blaine spun the wine bottle and as fate would have it, it landed on Kurt.

Santana smiled and repeated her question.

"To answer your question Satan, for all the times that Blaine and I have made love, he's the top" Kurt answered with his face turning red instantly.

Puckerman quickly held his fist out to Blaine waiting for the shorter boy to bump it. Kurt then gave his signature bitch face at Blaine when Blaine actually bumped Puck. When Blaine blew a kiss his way, he just rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. Before the bottle could stop, Wes grabbed it from the floor and calmly spoke up, "this game is boring me already. Let's play never have I ever!"

Everyone cheered and laughed excitedly at finding out more juicy secrets about each other.

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, and 95 others like this.**

**Blaine Anderson **Kurt stop facebooking and focus on the game. If Wes had his gavel right now he would beat you with it.

**Nick Duval **Amen. He has a very unhealthy connection with that thing.

**David Thompson** let's just be glad that that is the piece of wood that is constantly on his right hand if you know what I mean.

**Jeff Sterling** Nick's piece of wood is always on my right hand. Does that count for anything?

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Thad Harwood and 20 others like this.**

**Nick Duval **Dammit Jeff that was supposed to be a secret. Now I have to punish you for that.

**Jeff Sterling likes this.**

**Jeff Sterling **are you gonna spank me?

**Santana Lopez **WANKY

**Wes Montgomery **You dare mock me and Gabriella? What kind of friends are you?

**Blaine Anderson **^ ^ we rest our case; Unhealthy relationship.

**Kurt Hummel, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and 20 others like this**

**Mercedes Jones **Gabriella?

**Kurt Hummel **his gavel boo.

**Wes Montgomery **Whatever. Just all of you get off your phones so we can get back to playing the game.

**Kurt Hummel** fine we're sorry. We love you Wes, flaws and all.

**Blaine Anderson, Thad Harwood, David Thompson and 20 others like this.**

**NOTE: awwwee** Klaine is back already and i can't wait to do the next chapter. i didn't get full on smutty in this chapter cuz i only got like one review in chapter 10. but i digress, would you guys want me to continue on with this fic or should i just end it in the next few chapters and start a new one. i'm kind of running out of ideas for this fic is why i'm asking. unless you guys wanna contribute ideas. i would gladly take them and add them on here as well. reviews make me very happy. i like getting feedback and don't hesitate to PM me about questions or comments either. The songs i used in this fic is Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain and I Finally Found Someone by Barbra Streisand And Bryan Adams.**  
><strong>


End file.
